As Rapidinhas de Saint Seiya
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: Paródias curtas sobre situações existentes em Saint Seiya! Neste capítulo, um episódio na infância de Saga e Kanon! xD
1. Chapter 1

Tirinhas curtas sobre situações já existentes em CDZ. O Finess (do Fórum CDZ me ajudou com a idéia desse primeiro capítulo no MSN!

-------------------

Cap 1

OVA de Abel

Saga - Vá Seiya! Salve Atena e me deixe todo ferrado aqui no chão!

Seiya - Mas Saga, espero que você não precise morrer com um inútil METEOOOOORO DE PÉGASUUUUUU repelindo a sua Explosão Galáctica, apenas pra me ensinar a salvar Atena...

Narrador - Por que não ensinou o Shiryu, o Hyoga, o Kiki... sempre o Seiya. Alías, já que Saga sabia como chegar lá e o que fazer, por que não foi ele próprio lá direto!

Saga - Não importa, a TOEI quer que eu e os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro se danem! O importante é ter um pato pra te fazer chegar no final da história vivo!

Seiya - Ah blz... sai andando

Nisso, chega o emo da Coroa do Sol, que o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos poderia arrasar em três milésimos de segundo com uma Outra Dimensão.

Emo - Saga, anda, me dá aquele golpe do agarro por trás! louco pra ser atingido

Saga - o.o... tudo por causa da TOEI! . pega o cara a contragosto e leva pro céu

Emo - UUUUIIIII você me fez VER ESTRELAS literalmente! desmaia

Saga - ¬¬''' finge de morto

-----------

Muito tempo depois...

Portão da TOEI

Secretária - Chefe. Tem um senhor de cabelos azuis ai fora pedindo para falar com você...

Diretor - Deixe-o entrar

Saga bom - Prazer eu sou o Saga e...

Diretor na maior calma - O que houve meu Rapaz?

Saga ficando com os olhos vermelhos - MORRA MALDITO!

Diretor - O.O'''''' GAAAAAHHHH!

Japão

Saga ruim - Seiya... Eu matei o Diretor da Toei... E agora eu e os outros Cav de bronze, Prata, Ouro, GDs, GMs, Espectros, Semi Deuses e Deuses queremos acertar nossas contas com vc...

Seiya - ... Vc vai me bater tbm? ''''

Saga ruim - Claro... Vou fazer justiça ao meu nome!

Seiya arregando como sempre - SAORI SAN! O.O'''

Saori - Ih... Não posso brigar com meus tios e irmão Seiya... Sorry...

Saga ruim - MORRA SEIYA! HIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!

Seiya- O.O''''''''' SOCOOOOORRROOOO!

quarto do Seiya

Seiya - acordando AAAAAAHHHHH! NÃO! Ah... nossa, foi tudo um sonho!

Nisso, um som familiar se ouve vindo da Terceira Casa...

Voz - HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Seiya - AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! foge do Santuário por um ano

FIM do 1o

No próximo, uma nova situação parodiada! Os capítulos são independentes e um não continua o outro.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Saga de Hades, mais precisamente ex-Sala do Mestre e atual Sala de Atena

Kanon chega com ar de arrependido, tentando imitar o olhar de cachorrinho molhado do Saga bom...

Kanon - pensando Assim faz mais sucesso com as minas! XD

Saori - Oooohhhh, o Guerreiro que planejou minha morte durante treze anos está de volta!

Kanon - solene, ajoelha-se Atena, vim pedir o seu perdão. Agora quero serví-la da maneira mais humilde e pura possível, como Saga sempre almejou.

Saori - quase chorando Que coisa mais linda! T.T Não é todo dia que se tem um moreno sarado do mediterrâneo ajoelhado aos nossos pés!

Kanon - Então, menini... digo, Sua Santidade, o que quer que eu faça por vós? Dou minha vida se necessário!

Saori - Er... bom, seu irmão nunca lhe contou sobre o "ritual" de passagem para se tornar um Cavaleiro?

Kanon - ...não. Sempre que eu tocava nesse assunto ele se mostrava bastante transtornado e parecia não querer falar sobre isso. Aquilo o abalava tanto que ele ficava com os olhos vermelhos! O.O

Saori - Então chegou a sua hora de saber, pois daqui em diante você será o novo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos!

Kanon - UEBA! Finalmente aquela armadura ISTAILE vai ser só minha! HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA! Q-quer dizer... sim senhora, serei um fiel servo seu até nas horas mais difíceis! E... bom, como é esse Ritual de iniciação?

Saori - pausa

Kanon - ¬¬

Saori - Você sabe, Kanon, que a vida de um Cavaleiro é incompatível com filhos, não?

Kanon - ...dá pra imaginar. Mas eu não tenho fillhos! Pelo menos até onde eu saiba... :)

Saori - Mesmo assim é melhor cortar o mal pela raiz!

Kanon - E-epa! Esse papo de "cortar" não está me cheirando bem... o.o

Saori - É isso mesmo Kanon! Para ser um Cavaleiro você precisará perder o seu "amigo"! saca a adaga de debaixo do Trono

Kanon - O.O''''''''''''''' SOCOOOOORROOOOOOOOO!

Milo - entrando na sala Ah qual é Kanon, até o covarde do Seiya passou por essa experiência... não viu o Overture?

Kanon - MAS EU NÃO QUEROOOOO! esperneando enquanto Milo o imobiliza

Milo - Até o boiola do Misty não arregou...

Misty - UI! Mas também matei dois coelhos de uma cajadada só! Me tornei CavaleirA de Atena e ainda por cima fiz a minha operação DE GRAÇA! Huhuhuhuhu! .

Kanon - T.T NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!

Saori - se aproximando perigosamente Seja homem!

Kanon - Mas se isso acontecer eu NÃO VOU mais ser homem! ;;

Milo - RESTRICTION!

Kanon - o.o''''''''' SOCORROOOOOO aiminhanossasenhoradaaparecidameupadimciçoSAGAAAAAAA ME AJUDAAAAA!

Saga - ainda no submundo Ainda não é a minha hora no script de aparecer. E também, agora TOMA mané! HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kanon - O.O""""""

Saori - Não vai demorar nada! Milo, abaixe as calças dele!

Milo obedece sem pestanejar.

Milo - Eu já passei por isso, seu irmão também... enfim, a gente sobrevive!

Saori - levanta a adaga prestes a brandi-la

Kanon - NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

quarto do Kanon e do Saga

Kanon - QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! AAAAAAHHHHH!

Saga - Putz, calaboca e me deixa dormir. ¬¬

Kanon - Arf... arf... foi... tudo um sonho?

Narrador - Que droga, eu pensei que o Kanon, que sempre me odiou desde a Saga do Gardenal, ia se ferrar agora. Saco, todo mundo vai ter apenas sonhos nessa fic? ¬¬

Saga - O que foi só um sonho?

Kanon - O ritual... de iniciação... pra ser Cavaleiro.

Saga - Ah, deve ter sido... agora me deixa dormir. --

Kanon - Ufa:D

Nisso, Saga vira pro lado e debaixo de seu travesseiro cai uma adaga... com o seguinte recado: "Endereçada ao Kanon"

Kanon - O.O''''''''''' AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! sai correndo de volta pro Templo de Poseidon

Saga - Ué, o que será que aconteceu dessa vez? Ah, a adaga... oras, só porque comprei uma cópia daquela que usei há treze anos pra dar de presente pra ele? Afinal, pensei que ele sempre quisesse uma... e depois chamam a mim de maluco. tenta voltar a dormir

FIM do 2o

PS: Esse capítulo foi inspirado numa conversa que eu e o Tay, vulgo Diltia, do fórum CDZ também, tivemos no MSN! \o/ Cada dia é um "colaborador"!


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Orfeu estava tocando uma linda harpa para sua amada Eurídice, nos jardins do Santuário...

Eurídice - Aaaaahhhh, Orfeu... que música linda!

Orfeu - descansando de papo pro ar

Eurídice - Nossa amor, se você parou de tocar, como que a música continua? O.o

Orfeu - Ah... é que eu pus no playback! '' volta a tocar com as mãos mesmo, ou a fingir...

Eurídice - Ai querido, já imaginou o dia em que nós tivermos filhos? Eles vão ser lindos como você! Mas vão herdar o pretume dos meus olhos, e...

Orfeu - Ern... Dice, minha flor...

Eurídice - O que foi:)

Orfeu - Nós... nós não vamos ter filhos. u.u''

Eurídice - ? Mas por quê?

Orfeu - Er... é que a vida de um Cavaleiro é incompatível com filhos... e...

Eurídice - Ah, mas aí você tira umas férias dessa porcaria de serviço de Cavaleiro e a gente tem um filho escondido dessa Chatena! XD

Orfeu - Mas... mesmo assim não vai dar...

Eurídice - ? POR QUÊ?

Orfeu - É que... pra entrar pro serviço de Atena... a gente precisa perder o... o "amigo"... sinto muito! T.T

Eurídice - O.O''''''''' GAAAAAAAAAH, meu namorado não tem o negóóóóóócioooooooo! morre

Orfeu - Eurídice... EURÍDICE! MEU CÉU! MEU MAR! MEU AZEITE DE OLIVA! OH NÃO! ELA MORREEEEUUUU! T.T Tudo por culpa do maldito sistema de iniciação! MALDITA ATENAAAA! Vou servir a Hades só pra me vingar! . parte pro submundo

Fim do 3o


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Sala do Mestre, em 1973

Saga - dormindo no trono Zzzzzz...

Gigas - um pouco mais jovem, ou menos velho Mééééssstriiii...

Saga - Rrrroooonccccc... Z.z

Gigas - Eeerrrnnn... méééésstriiii... o.o

Saga - babando por debaixo da máscara

Gigas - Vou ter que me arriscar... MÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉSSSSTRIIIIII!

Saga - HÂ! Ah... putz, QUE FOI GIGAS? Já falei pra num me acordar enquanto eu estiver dormindo, ou meditando, ou...

Gigas - Num é por nada não méééésstri... é que está na hora da sua novééééla, o senhor não góóósta de perdeeeer! '''

Saga - Hunf! Por isso eu posso até perdoá-lo. Mas... onde estávamos mesmo? Ah, NOVELAAAA! sai correndo até a sua sala privada com TV colorida, que na época era um luxo

Saga - Uia, ainda bem que o raio da menina tá dormindo! Hehehehehahahaha, vou poder ver a novela em paz! liga a TV OLHAAAA já começou! "O Casarão", minha favoritaaaa! Snif, eu quase choro! T.T

O "Méstri" fica uns minutos vidrado na frente da TV, aproveitando que ninguém tá olhando e tira a máscara pra limpar a baba que tinha escorrido. Só que um chorinho é ouvido vindo do bercinho...

Saori - Uééééé! Uuuéééééé!

Saga - PUTZ, bem na hora do beijo na boca! . Cala a boca menina!

Saori - UÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! UÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

Saga - Que saco! recoloca a máscara GIGAAAAASSS! VEM OLHAR ESSA FDP!

Gigas - aproveita que o "méstri" tá na sala da TV pra dormir no trono Hum... maciiiiiiio...

Saga - ! BANDO DE EMPREGADO FOLGADO! Se não fosse na hora da novela, juro que acabava com ele! ESCUTA AQUI MENINA, se você não calar o bico, TE MATO ENTENDEU?

Saori - UNHÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! BUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! esperneia

Saga - Nnnnnnfffff, EU TÔ FALANDO SÉRIO!

Saori - BUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! t.t T.T ;; BUAAAAAAAAAA! . ''''''''

Saga - CHEEEEGAAA! MORRRAAAAA ATENAAAAA! cata a adaga e vai pra cima

Aioros - Não Mestre! O que o senhor está fazendo! pega Saori nos braços Esse bebê é a reencarnação de Atena, que Deus nos manda há cada trezentos anos...

Saga - NUM INTERESSAAAA! NINGUÉM INTERFERE NA MINHA NOVELAAA!

Aioros - Mestre, o senhor não está bem... O.O! Essa voz de maluco! SAGA! O que você faz no cargo do Mestre, se era eu que o ocuparia? O.O

Saga - Eu não tenho TV colorida na Casa de Gêmeos! . E você, o que faz aqui nos Aposentos Privados do Mestre?

Aioros - Oras, tentando espreitar a novela!

Saga - Sabia... ¬¬

Aioros - Meu Deus, você tentou matar Atena! Vou salvá-la! quebra a janela e sai correndo com o bebê chorão

Saga - UFA! Finalmente vou ver a minha novela sossegado. volta a ficar vidrado na frente da TV

Meia hora depois...

Saga - Snif! Que novela mais triste! T.T''' Vou enxugar os olhos... affe, chorar ou babar com essa máscara é um porre! ¬¬ Sempre suja tudo... O.O'''''''' AIOROS SABE QUE O MESTRE SOU EU! Ele vai contar pra todo mundo! MALDITA NOVELA QUE NÃO ME DEIXOU PERCEBER ISSO ANTES! bota a máscara suja mesmo e sai gritando TRAIDOOOORRRRR! AIOROS TENTA MATAR ATENA! TRAIDOOOOOOOOORRRRRR!

Fim do 4o


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

Submundo de Hades

Hades - Ei, tem algum submundo além do meu por aqui? ¬¬

Narrador - Isso é por causa daquele Lúcifer tosco que enfiaram no OVA.

Hades - Ah tá... U.u

Continuando...

Saga - Galeraaaa, vamos pra Disco Inferno badalar até o dia amanhecer? XD

Camus - Que dia? Aqui só é de noite todo o tempo... ¬¬

Saga - Ah... expressão do hábito... o.o

Shura - Saco... nem tem um lugar decente pra gente se divertir aqui... U.u

Shion - Sosseguem moleques! . Eu tô tentando jogar gamão com o Aioros!

MdM - GAMÃO? HUAHUAHUA, O Shion que é véio inda vai... agora o Aioros?

Saga - Puxa-saco. ¬¬

Shion - Pelo menos ele não me matou com um soco no peito, seu... seu... duas caras! . 

Saga - Não fui eu, foi o ruim! T.T cara de coitado, a mesma que fez pro Seiya na Sala do "Méstri"

Shion - Me engana que eu gosto. U.u

Frô - AIIIIIIII isso daqui FEDE a DEFUNTOOOOOOOOO!

Camus - Que que tu queria? Você mesmo é um defunto, idiota.

Frô - BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Saga - ... gente, vamos fazer o quê da vida? Quero dizer, da morte? Isso daqui tá um saco!

Shion - Juntar-se ao Grupo de Gamão oficial do Shion!

Aioros - Isso!

MdM - Pior que nem tem mais cabeças pra cortar em paz aqui... tá todo mundo morto!

Nisso, uma turba de almas passava por lá, quando...

Alma 1 - Eiiii, aquele não foi o cara que nos matou no Mundo dos Vivos?

Alma 2 - ELE MESMO! &¨(&! CACETE NELEEEE!

MdM - O.O Epa peraê, PERAÊ! começa a correr das 300 almas que o perseguiam

Shura - ¬¬ Pelo menos ele tem o que fazer... e eu, que até a Excalibur deixei com o Shiryu! T.T Saco!

Shion - concentrado no jogo Já falei pra ficarem quietos... U.u

Voz - Vocêêêêêssssss quereeeemmm diversããããoooo?

Todos os Golds Mortos - O.O'''

Saga - Ai não, o Saga ruim de novo! SAI CARAMBA! NEM NA MORTE VOCÊ ME DEIXA EM PAZ! batendo a cabeça na parede

Todos - o.o'''

Camus - Ern... Saga, a Saga do Gardenal já acabou. ¬¬

Saga - . ! MAS ELE VOLTOU!

Shura - Voltou nada. ¬¬ A gente também ouviu.

Saga - ... Ah, mesmo?

Voz - Vocêêêêsss queeeerem ou não queeeereeeemmmm?

Shion - PQP, VAI TOMAR UM STARLIGHT REVOLUTION SE NÃO ME DEIXAR JOGAR GAMÃO EM PAZ! . 

Aioros - Calma Mestre... olha o coração...

SHION - QUE CORAÇÃO O QUÊ, JÁ MORREMOS MESMO! $#¨&¨(¨$!

Frô - Ai, essa poluição sonora es-tra-ga minha beleza

Shura - E ainda dizem que o Grande Mestre é calmo, ponderado... u.u

Shion - DEPOIS DOS 200 ANOS NÃO HÁ QUEM AGÜENTE ESSA GALERA!

Aioros - Mas Mestre, o senhor mesmo disse que estava morto e não fazia diferença... o.o

Shion - ATÉ VOCÊ ME CONTRARIANDO!

Saga - Que Mestre o quêêêêê, o verdadeiro Mestre do santuário sou eu! HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEEHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Saga bom - EU FALEI QUE ELE IA VOLTAR! socando a própria cara SAIIIIIII!

Saga ruim - HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA VAI PRECISAR DE MAIS QUE ISSO!

Voz - P, TÔ CANSADO DE ESPERAR! VOCÊS QUEREM OU NÃO UMA DIVERSÃO A MAIS!

Saga, Shura, Camus - SIIIIM! XD

Shion e Aioros - Não. ¬¬

MdM - com as almas ainda atrás dele SOCORROOOOO!

Frô - Eu só quero um perfume, um shampoo e umas gotinhas de condicionador! Só issooooo! T.T

Voz - Tá bom, TÁ BOM! Eu cedo essas coisas, se vocês fizerem um trato comigo...

Shion - EPA, que trato? Eu, como líder dos 88 Cavaleiros, devo me guarnecer do que acontece aqui, e... cai no chão Aff, cof cof! Aioros meu filho, e ajuda a levantar!

Aioros - Aqui está a sua bengala, Mestre!

Saga - IIIHHHH esse daí tá mais pra múmia que pra Mestre! HIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! Xá comigo! Qual o acordo?

Voz - Vocês se tornam meus Espectros e eu dou ao Shura uma Excalibur 6.0, ao Saga dou um Gardenal pra ele parar de se debater com as duas personalidades, dou ao MdM um repelente de almas, ao Frô um condicionador da Revlon e ao Shion dou um jogo novo de gamão! Ah e claro, todos vocês vão ter vida e juventude eternas!

Shion - Mas meu filho, isso de gamão não vai me servir caso eu vire jovem outra vez! O.O

Voz - Tá bom, então te dou a oportunidade de massacrar o Dohko. Você sempre quis superar ele e nunca conseguiu mesmo...

Shion - MESMO? ROOOOOXXX- Aff argh, cof cof! Me ajuda aqui Aioros meu filho!

Saga - olhos de Pyong brilhando GARDENAL!

Shura - Um lugar decente pra gente se divertir!

MdM - colocando a cabeça pra fora da torba de almas que já descia o cacete nele NO SOULS!

Frô - CHAPINHA DECENTEEEE!

Voz - Peraê, eu não prometi chapinha. Apenas o condicionador. ¬¬

Frô - Ah... tá bom, vai. u.u

Voz - E aí, vocês topam?

Todos - TOPAMOS!

Aioros - E o que vamos fazer em troca:)

Voz - Simples: atacar aqueles idiotas dos Cavaleiros que ainda se encontram no Mundo dos Vivos, e trazer a cabeça de Athena pra mim em doze horas!

Shion - ... Isso num tava explicitado!

Aioros - De jeito nenhum!

Voz - Prometeu, tá prometido! HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Saga ruim - EI, essa é a MINHA risada!

Voz - enfia Gardenal goela abaixo do Saga Agora fica quieto.

Saga bom - ... Tô sem o ruim! \o/

Aioros - Tô fora!

Frô - Ai mas gente... vale a pena, pelo menos a gente fica com o cabelo bonito...

Saga - E eu sem Exú! . 

Shion - E eu lindo, novo e gostoso! XD Ai cof cof, Aioros meu filho... AIOROS FOI EMBORA! cai no chão

Shura - Mas afinal, quem é você? o.o

Voz - Oras. quem mais senão o Rei da Cocada Preta... digo, dos Mortos?

Shion - HADES-SAMA! . cof cof!

Hades - Shion meu velho, você chegou até aqui! XD O mundo dá voltas!

Shion - PUTZ, que fim de feira! Depois de ser um dos unicos a sobreviver à última Guerra Santa, de tantos anos cuidando de pirralhos no Santuário, e pensando que ia ter uma aposentadoria em paz, sou morto pelo Saga PIVETE, e ainda tenho que encontrar o tal Deus dos Mortos depois de tudo!

Hades - Mas beleza galera, tragam a cabeça da menina e a gente conversa depois!

Shion - Eu não vou poder ir assim, caquético! Me dá a juventude agora né!

Hades - Ah tá... diminui nove décimos da idade do Shion

Shion - UIAAAAAAA QUE ROXXXXX! Depois vou poder ir pra balada junto com os garotos! xDDD

MdM - Pra te ser franco, eu preferia ele de velho... olha esse cabelo verde e esses olhos rosas! . 

Frô - Lin-das essas pintinhas na sua sobrancelha, mestrinho!

Shion - Caraca, agora só vai ter marmanjo dando em cima de mim! . SAI PRA LÁ FRÔ!

Frô - Aiiii... U.u Gente grossa...

Hades - Bom galera, é isso. Vou colocar a minha empregada gostosa de vestidão (aka Pandora) no encalço de vocês. Não ousem encostar nela hein!

Saga, Shura, MdM, Camus - U.u

Shion - Eu sou mais a Marquesa de Santos quando nova! xDDD Na minha época sim é que tinham mulheres bonitas, fortes... hoje tudo umas magrelas!

Hades - Então é isso, mexam logo esses traseiros!

Shion - U.u em off pra galera E agora, matamos Athena por um mísero jogo de gamão?

Saga - Nah, vamos enganar os deuses de novo! XD HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!

Saga bom - Gardenal falso! cabeça na parede

Shura - Mas não é má idéia... a gente arruma um jeito de não matar ninguém e pegar os prêmios depois!

Shion - Yeppppp, isso aí cambada! Simbora pro Santubaaaa!

Hades - E não esqueçam das suas Súrplices novas!

Shion - Uiaaaaa, roxas!

Frô - NAH, eu queria uma rosa! . 

E assim os destemidos Cavaleiros mortos partem ao Mundo dos Vivos... again.

Hades - em off Os manés nem sabem que eu apenas lhes cederei 12 horas de vida! HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! E o resto, o condicionador, a Excalibur nova, o jogo de gamão, é tudo muamba do Shaka! Mal sabem eles! HIHIHIHIHIIHHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!

Saga - lá de longe EI, essa risada é MINHA!

Fim do 5o


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo escrito totalmente por Finess de Libra, do fórum CDZ. :)

Batalha final no templo de Athena. Saga, certo de sua vitória, nem se importou com o despertar de Athena. Que se dirige para o templo da estatua revivendo seus cav de bronze e seguida pelos cav de ouro e pelos outros Zes q só apareceram pq o salário seria pago msm q eles não aparecessem. Saga continua a espancar violentamente o cavaleiro de pegaso.

Saga: Eu não tenho medo de Athena!

Seiya: AGH!

Saga: Pegaso agora vc vai morrer!

Seiya: Saga... Vc ta tão bolado só pq Athena despertou?

Saga: Claro q não! Estou te espancando por ter usado o golpe do turbilhão de pegaso em mim! Esse golpe vai arruinar minha reputação! Só por isso vc já tem passagem para o inferno!

Seiya: Ah ta... Eu não sinto dor msm... Então continua.

Saga: Apanhe quieto! Suas frases acabam com minha imagem seu maldito!

Seiya voa para o chão

Saga: Agora vou cortar o seu pescoço!

Ikki: Ah não vai não!

Saga: Vc de novo? Será que já te disseram que vc é mto chato?

Ikki: E eu ligo pra sua opinião? Ave Fênix!

Saga: Idiota! Vc msm disse q o msm golpe não funciona duas vezes no msm cavaleiro!

Ikki: Vou matar quem escreveu esse script

Saga espanca Ikki a ponto de tirar seus cinco sentidos

Saga: Desculpem senhoras e senhores pela interrupção. Mas agora voltamos com a seção de corte de cabeças de cavaleiros inferiores!

Saori: Espere!

Saga: será q as pessoas só interrompem nos melhores momentos?

Saori: O seu show consegue perder para Floribela na audiência! Vou ter q cancelar o seu show e acabar com seu contrato!

Saga: Isso nunca! O que é isso atrás de vc? Procissão de fieis? HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!

Shaka: Fieis eles ate podem ser... Mas eu é q sou o Deus aqui...

Saga: Cala a boca q eu humilhei o cara q derrotou vc carcando por trás! Então eu sou mais que um Deus!

Shaka: É ele tem razão... Estamos fu...

Saori: Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga. Eu quatriplico seus salários se vcs acabarem com esse cara.

Os três: $$

Saga: Acham que podem me vencer seus meros faxineiros de sanitários?

Shiryu: Pra ganhar grana extra. Vestimos camisa do palmeiras no meio da torcida do Corintians.

Hyoga: Paz no universo não enche barriga de ngm!

Shun: A gnt quer grana! Mas não liga não Saguinha. A gnt te da um enterro decente!

Saga: Tentem a sorte!

Shiryu: Colera do Dragão!

Hyoga: Execução Aurora!

Shun: Tempestade nebulosa!

Saga para os golpes facilmente e os manda de volta para seus donos

Saga: Esses ai já eram...

Aldebaran: Se prepara que vc é o próximo mane!

Aiolia: Espera Deba... Esses caras não morreram por mais q a gnt espancasse e batesse... Eles não vão morrer agora...

Saga: Agora que venci os peões. Vou vencer as peças maiores!

Seiya: Pera ai gnt...

Saga: Mas o que? Esse desgraçado não morre?

Aiolia e Aldebaran: Não...

Seiya: Assim que minhas costelas saírem de meus pulmões, minha coluna deixe de ser um S e que meus músculos voltem a ser sólidos. Eu vou acabar com vc...

Saga: Vai demorar?

Seiya: Pronto!

O cosmo de Seiya começa a subir... Assim como o de seus cadavéricos amigos.

Milo: Caraca... E eu quase perdi a luta para um cavaleiro ainda pior que eles... Ainda bem que o Afro salvou a minha pele!

Mu: O cosmo deles parece que se fundiu!

Seiya: GIGAMEGAULTRASUPREMOEXTREMO KAMEHAMEHAGENKIDAMABIGBANGCOMETA DE PEGASO!

Aiolia: só sabemos de uma coisa... O Saga vai tomar um couro bonito agora!

Shaka: Assim eu serei o mais forte do Santuário!

Saga: Equipe Rocket decolando de novooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Todos os bronzeados caem. Os cav de bronze reciclado vão socorre-los

Mu: Parabéns Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki. Esse apelo extremo de vcs consegui acabar com o Saga.

Aiolia: Seiya... Pq não fez um testamento beneficiando seu amigão aqui?

Saga: Eu não morri!

Saga volta do céu sem um arranhão

Saga: Vcs esqueceram que eu sou flamenguista e não caio nunca?

Milo: Pior que é verdade... No final sempre se safa...

Saga: Agora é hora de acabar com vc Athena!

Aldebaran: Saga! Como você ousa atacar a patroa.

Saori: Eu aceito!

Mu: Vc pirou? Ele tem poder para matar Titãs!

Saori: Relaxa... Eu escrevi a minha luta com ele... E é logico q eu venço...

Saga: Fala desse script?

Saori: É esse mesmo! Como vc...

Saga: Eu tenho meus espiões... Não é mesmo cavaleiros de aço?

Sho: Isso ai!

Saori: Pq vcs fizeram isso?

Daichi: Pq nesse script a gnt some sem motivo.

Usho: E eu não tenho uma fala! .

Sho: Saga prometeu que iria nos tornar cavaleiros de ouro se nos ajudássemos ele!

Mu: Isso seria o fim da honra dos cavaleiros de ouro...

Saga: Mto bem... Agora morram! Outra dimensão!

Daichi: Mas pq?

Saga: Vocês já viram político cumprindo promessa? Vão para outro anime!

Sho: Isso não vai ficar assim!

Usho: Nosso amigo Satoshi vai dar um jeito em vcs!

Os cav de aço vão para outro lugar distante

Saga: Onde estávamos mesmo? Ah sim! MORRA ATHENA!

A armadura se separa de Saga

Saga: Mas o que? Pq me traiu?

Armadura: Pq vc só pensa em conquistar o mundo... Nunca me pergunta o que eu quero fazer!

Saga: Agora não é hora...

Armadura: Nunca é hora para vc! Cansei! Estou pedindo o divorcio!

Sagapensando: Droga... Vou matar a Athena e usar o dinheiro para pagar um bom advogado!

Saori: já acabou? Briga de casal não da audiência...

Saga: Morra Athena!

Nesse momento. O lado bom de Saga usa o báculo de Athena para se matar antes de feri-la

Saori: Saga. Vc se matou em penitencia de seus pecados?

Saga: Claro que não! O salário de Cavaleiro de Ouro não pode pagar um bom advogado! É melhor morrer q pagar pensão a minha própria armadura!

Saori: Pq vc não me pediu emprestado?

Saga: Para ter uma boa desculpa para colocar a mão dentro da sua saia e deitar nesses seus peitos enormes

Shaka: Seu pedófilo!

Saga: Eu vou morrer msm. E antes pegar ela do que os discípulos q vc tinha...

Shaka: Como assim!

Saga: Todo mundo sabe qual era a prova inicial para entrar na escola de meditação do Shaka. Eu coloquei na web!

Shaka: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Saga: Vc achou q eu ia morrer sem te sacanear Barbie?

Shaka: Seu maldito! Morra!

Saga: Eu já morri sua besta! Meu espírito esta falando com vc.

Shaka: Nunca mais volte!

Enquanto Shaka se lamenta. Saori vai socorrer Seiya. Apos sentir q a mão de Saga ficou inerte.

Saori: Seiya... Meu pangaré que me leva pro céu... Obrigado por tudo...

Nesse momento brilha uma estrela no céu

Saori: Mas o que será...

Quando Saori se vira. Vê Shina beijando e agarrando seu potrinho alado

Saori: SHINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shina: Ops... Desculpa chefia... Esqueci que ele é só seu...

Shina antes de ir sussurra no ouvido de Seiya

Shina: Dps de vc se recuperar. Venha pro santuário me mostrar esse turbilhão de pegaso...

Mu: Bom... Vamos logo levar eles para um hospital. Se eles morrerem a gnt vai ter q ficar percorrendo distancias enormes para salvar essa paty...

Os cav de ouro levam os bronzeados quase mortos para o hospital. Saori e Shina caem na mão, mas Marin as separa, Tatsume e os cavaleiros de bronze mais fracos e sem fala em fics vão festejar a vitória em uma... Boate . E Seiya e os outros pelo visto vão ter q ir para outra pindaíba se ferrar todos para salvar uma paty que só se mete em furada!

FIM

Créditos:

Direção: Finess de libra  
Edição: Finess de libra  
Roteiro: Finess de libra  
Filmagem: Finess de Libra  
Legendas: Finess de libra  
Patrocinado por: Restaurante Lynn de Libra


	7. Chapter 7

Um hiato na infância dos gêmeos

Kanon (aos sete anos de idade) – HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!! Vamos quebrar a Casa de Gêmeos, Saga?

Saga – Claro que não! Está maluco, Kanon?? Nós somos aprendizes de Sagrados Cavaleiros de deusa Athena! Devemos levar a vida a sério, não ficar vandalizando os Templos Sagrados!! Devemos ser corretos, justos e...

Kanon – Pára de ser falso Saga!! Eu sei eu sei EU SEEEEEIIIII que você está louco pra quebrar tudo por aquiiii!! Vamos quebrar, Saga! Vamos vamos VAAAAMOOOOSSS+puxando a camisa do irmão+

Saga – Kanon, se você continuar com isso eu vou ser obrigado a tomar medidas drásticas!!!

Kanon – Ah vai Saga, vamos quebrar tudo, vai, diz que sim, não custa nada, vaaaaaiiiii!!!!

Saga – JÁ CHEGA!!! Vou trancar você no quarto!!

O pequeno Saga pega Kanon e o arrasta até o quarto dos dois, lacrando a porta com seu cosmo ainda jovem.

Kanon - +esperneando+ SAAAAAGAAAAAA me tira DAQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! ME TIRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Eu sei que você está doido pra quebrar a casa, e você vai quebrá-la em breveeeeee!!!! E ai vai ser tarde pra me escutar!!

Saga – Cale-se. Você só vai sair daí quando esse seu desejo insano de quebrar coisas desaparecer.

Kanon continua gritando e esperneando, até Saga se distanciar. Cerca de cinco minutos depois, na sala principal da Casa de Gêmeos...

Saga - +ficando com os olhos vermelhos+ Nnnnffffff!!!! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! EU VOU QUEBRAR TUDOOOO!!!! EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICAAAAAAAA!!!!!

O teto da Casa de Gêmeos vai pro beleléu. O pequeno Saga continua quebrando tudo, até só sobrar o quarto onde Kanon estava selado.

Shion - +chegando+ MAS QUE ZONA É ESSA AQUI?? Eu tô ouvindo uma barulhada de quebra-quebra lá da Sala do Mestre, E... O.O!! O QUE É ISSO?? A Casa de gêmeos está destruída!! Saga, você que é um dos aprendizes mais zelosos e fiéis ao serviço do Santuário, diga quem foi que fez isso!!

Saga – T.T

Kanon – xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Eu disseeee!!! HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Shion – O.O Não acredito!! Droga! Agora vou ter que chamar os pedreiros pra consertar tudo isso, a conta vai sair altíssima! Y.Y

FIM


End file.
